Ressentiment
by Aleyzha
Summary: Al parecer para París solo existía una súper heroína y su nombre sin lugar a dudas era Ladybug, ella y nadie más. Viñeta.


_**Los personajes de Miraculous LadyBug NO me pertenece, sin embargo este One-Shot es de mi total autoría.**_

* * *

La fría noche de París estaba más gélida que nunca, incluso en un invierno como aquel.

Una gran fiesta se celebraba justo al pie de la magnífica torre Eiffel. Todos reían y charlaban con emoción, algunos danzaban y otros simplemente se mantenían estáticos en cualquier lugar. Incluso se podía decir que aquel helamiento no era impedimento para que esta avanzara sin que sus invitados casi ni lo notaran. El motivo de aquella velada podría ser realmente común en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero no en aquella.

El gran listón en la tarima rezaba en un perfecto francés y sin ánimo de equivocarse las siguientes palabras:

" _¡París está a salvo! ¡Gracias LadyBug!"_

A lo lejos Chat Noir leía esta frase una y otra vez pero no lograba encontrarle sentido. Veía como en aquel lugar se reunían cientos de personas, que decir cientos ¡Miles! Y gracias a su oído felino escuchaba como aquellas hablaban maravilladas de las hazañas de la súper heroína. Sin embargo, en ningún momento escuchó su nombre, _Chat Noir._

 _Después de todo no era una fiesta para ti, ni siquiera se habían tomado la delicadeza de invitarte._

Era incluso gracioso cómo le había llegado la invitación al _imbécil_ de Adrien Agreste y no al mismísimo Chat Noir. Era como un chiste. Uno de muy mal gusto, claro.

Él estaba allí en algún edificio cercano observando como cientos de personas se divertían en una fiesta dedicada para la que parecía ser la única heroína de París.

Al parecer, no importaba cuantas veces él se había sacrificado por la integridad de los parisinos, para ellos solo existía LadyBug.

Un extraño sentimiento creció en su interior. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero esto no fue suficiente para evitar que un poco de rencor se acumulara en su interior. Apuñaló la pared del edificio que tenía al frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Recordó cada una de las veces en donde él había sido dejado de lado no solo por los ciudadanos sino hasta por ella misma. Recordó cada uno de los rechazos a sus declaraciones de amor e innegablemente se mareó un poco al recordar la última vez que lo había hecho. Un día, luego de muchas insistencias de su parte por fin le había confesado el porqué de su rechazo. Estaba enamorada de ese tal _Adrien Agreste._

Lejos de sentirse contento de que _Su Lady_ estuviese enamorada de el mismo sin saberlo, esto le hundió por completo. No podía creer que _Su Dama_ estuviese enamorada del frío cascaron que le mostraba a todos y no de lo que él era en realidad, porque ciertamente aunque su nombre real era Adrien Agreste, su verdadero ser era Chat Noir. El imbécil de Chat Noir que seguía sin dudar las ordenes de LadyBug quien se llevaba todo el crédito por algo que no hubiera sido capaz de hacer sin él. Sabía que ella era buena y valiente y que en cualquier circunstancia sería opacado por ella. Después de todo ¿De qué servía él si LadyBug no estaba allí? Él no podía purificar Akumas. El recuerdo de una voz gélida surcó su mente.

 _"Una vez tenga el Miraculous de LadyBug, tener el de Chat Noir será un juego de niños"_

Suspiró pesadamente y sus ojos volvieron a esa sorprendente tarima roja totalmente personalizada con puntos negros. Y allí fue cuando la vio, saliendo apenada del telón mientras reía nerviosamente por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que la multitud no hacía más que gritar su nombre y el de ningún otro.

Era increíble como a pesar de todas sus vacilaciones no podía evitar que al verla su corazón latiera como loco, como si todas sus incertidumbres no significaran nada a su lado.

Y eso lo hizo sentir estúpido y sumamente vulnerable.

Gritó para sus adentros y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche lo más rápido que pudo, sin darse cuenta de la tristeza mal disimulada de LadyBug al no encontrar a su más preciado compañero en ningún lugar de aquella increíble reunión.

* * *

 _Pues nada, esto lo he escrito hace aproximadamente unos 40 minutos, así que no es mucho. Es mi primera historia de Miraculous LadyBug. Estuve leyendo varios fics y no logré encontrar nada sobre esta temática, así que de un momento a otro abrí un documento y las palabras salieron sin mas. Hace rato que no escribía nada y esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, ni modo. Espero que me disculpen si llegan a leer esto y es demasiado OCC para Chat Noir pero siento que no todo puede ser color de rosa sobre el._

 _Con amor, Aleyzha._


End file.
